You warm my heart like the sun
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: In which Javert actually has a family. This story follows Javert as he hunts for 24601. During so, his wife passes away after giving birth to his second child. This second child grows up to become a man of justice, more than law. He somewhat resents his father, though, Javert does not resent him. Javert/OC (diseased)


You warm my heart like the sun

In which Javert actually has a family. This story follows Javert as he hunts for 24601. During so, his wife passes away after giving birth to his second child. This second child grows up to become a man of justice, more than law. He somewhat resents his father, though, Javert does not resent him.

**I was inspired at 1:00PM and didn't get time to proofread (sorry), so I'll do it later. **

**Not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but I enjoyed writing this chapter, so odds are, I'm probably going to continue it, even if no one reads it. **

**English was not my first language, so, I apologise :)**

Javert sat within the light of the flickering candle, the only sound in the room was the scratching of his black ink-quill against the surface of his paper. He glanced up at the lop-sided wall clock that hung crooked at the far end of the room. 11:00 PM. He smiled to himself and rolled his stiff shoulders, thinking to himself, _it's a damn good thing I like my job. _As he took a moment to rest his mind, he looked over at the photograph that sat on the surface of his desk, neatly framed by a silver border. It was of his wife, Elizabeth, and their dearest daughter, Emilie, who sat in her mother's lap. She had the golden hair of her mother and the eyes of her father. Javert let himself smile for a little while.

The peaceful silence was broken when the front door to his office was sent flying open, hitting the wall behind it. Javert winced at the sharp noise and closed his eyes in pure annoyance. A tall man in a guard's uniform marched into the room, his shoulders and boots covered in melting snow and his cheeks pink from the cold. Javert sneered at the filthy footprints the man's boots left across his carpet. "Inspector, sir."

"What the devil is it? I'm in the middle of something." Javert protested, placing his quill on the surface of his desk.

"Forgive me sir, it's just…we have a situation at hand, sir. A convict, he has broken his parole. Our men have searched, but he is nowhere to be seen." He blurted out, still shaking from the winter cold.

"I see…and who is the man?" he asked.

"Jean Valjean, prison number 24601."

Javert narrowed his eyes and stood from his desk. "Call a search party. We must find this man."

"Yes sir, Inspector."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her wooden rocking chair in her blue nightgown, the only light being the source of the moon that flooded in through the window. The Javert Family had many candles lying around the household, though; Elizabeth preferred to just use the beauty of the moonlight.

Elizabeth's five year old daughter, Emilie, knelt by her feet with her back facing her as Elizabeth braided her hair. It was a fair golden colour, one that matched her own very well. Though, she got her sparkling eyes from her father. "Mama, why's Papa never home anymore?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh you needn't worry for your Papa Emilie."

"But I do...I never see him anymore. Does he not love me like he used to? Am I getting too old?"

Her mother laughed at her, as she tidied up a few lose strands of hair in her daughter's braid. "Don't be daft Emilie. Your father loves you with all his heart…but he's a busy man you know. He's always out there, protecting France. He wants to keep you safe my darling."

"…I miss him Mama." She sighed as Elizabeth tied the end of the braid with one of her silver ties.

"I miss him too my darling…but he's always with you, you know. In your heart." Elizabeth kissed her daughter on the top of her head, making her giggle as a result. Emilie stood to her feet and turned to face her mother. As Elizabeth leant back into her chair, a sharp and searing pain hit her and she almost fell from her seat, though, she kept the pain within, so not to scare her daughter.

Emilie stared for a moment, a look of worry on her face. "Mama…are…are you okay?"

"Of course I am sweetie." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. "Just…it's the baby, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Emilie still looked at her mother with concern in her eyes, though, she seemed understanding.

Elizabeth sat a little straighter and placed her hand on her stomach. "You know…it still doesn't have a name."

Emilie's expression lightened up. "Oh, what are you going to call it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. If it's a girl, then it'd have to be Esme, after your grandmother. Your father said that if it's a boy the name should be Amoux, though, I'm not too fond of it myself." Elizabeth glanced at her daughter who stared with loving eyes. "Would you like to pick a boy name, Emilie?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and looked up at the sealing as she thought, tapping her foot. "Hmmm…what about Enjolras?"

"Enjolras. What made you think of that Emile?" Elizabeth asked.

"Enj' is pronounced like angel, and since Papa always calls you his angel…" Elizabeth giggled and flushed slightly.

"That is true. Okay then, Enjolras it is."

* * *

_A few months later…_

"We must expand our search. I'm not going to let this man slide away so easily. No one, not even 24601 can escape the law." Javert hissed at the guard standing before him.

"Yes sir, Inspector…but…" The man spoke with a tone of uncertainty. Javert raised an eyebrow.

"But…"

"…If I may as be so bold as to say…Jean Valjean…he is just one man. Why chase after him so desperately?" The guard spoke with a genuine look of curiosity. Javert wasn't a man to deny the fact that, it all did look mildly absurd…

"Young man, you are a man of the law, are you not?"

"Well of course sir. I wouldn't be here if I weren't." he stated simply.

"Yes, then you should understand that there is no difference between a thief and an axe murderer. A criminal is a criminal…what kind of men would we be if we let a criminal slip through a fingers?"

"…We would not be men of the law, sir." The guard spoke as though he were questioning himself.

"Yes, you're right. That, is why we must not give in. The law always comes out triumphant."

"I drink to that sir." The guard nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a young woman ran in through the back of the hall, her hands clenched into shaking fists. Javert and the guard turned to the woman as she ran towards them. "Monsieur, Inspector-"

"Can it wait young Madame? I have plans to prepare." Javert said as he glanced at his wrist watch.

"Right he does Madame, right he does." The guard notified.

The woman was panting from running, a drop of sweat falling from her brow. She spoke with such a hurry. "Inspector, this cannot wait! It's your wife, you must come quickly!"

Javert froze, blinking his eyes. "…Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she is terribly sick. She went into labour about half an hour ago."

Javert took no time to think. He simply said, "Take me to her, this instant. We must go, now!"


End file.
